


Solo se lo vuoi

by Reading_and_Writing



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:35:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11802393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reading_and_Writing/pseuds/Reading_and_Writing
Summary: Se ci si concede una notte d'amore si potrebbe anche scoprire che il sale e il vento gelido delle Isole di Ferro non hanno reso insensibile Yara Greyjoy.





	Solo se lo vuoi

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è la mia prima volta con una storia con contenuti espliciti. A dire il vero è la prima cosa che pubblico in assoluto. Suggerimenti e commenti sono ben accetti.

Non aveva mai fatto sesso con una donna, se non si considerano quelle dimostrazioni pratiche che un'amica si era offerta di concederle quando era molto più giovane e molto più inesperta.  
Ma in quel momento Yara era lì, davanti a lei, e i suoi occhi urlavano desiderio e, forse, amore. Daenerys non poteva resistere oltre a quelle urla silenziose, a quelle labbra perfette, sensuali, quelle labbra dalle quali erano sempre uscite parole oneste e sgradevoli.  
Si era avvicinata titubante, un passo alla volta, fino a sentire il calore del corpo dell'altra donna. Il contatto con la sua giacca di pelle le aveva fatto sentire come una scossa che correva giù, lungo tutto il suo corpo. Senza rendersene conto le stava accarezzando il volto, i capelli ancora bagnati di acqua di mare, il collo. Poi la mano gelida di Yara l'aveva fermata.  
«Non qui, non in questa sala». Era poco più che un sussurro, un soffio d'aria tiepida.  
Erano uscite fingendo che nulla stesse accadendo, percorrendo i corridoi debolmente illuminati di Rocca del Drago tenendosi per mano, Daenerys sempre un passo avanti a Yara. Erano entrate nella stanza della Regina e avevano cautamente chiuso la porta.  
Ora erano le mani di Yara ad esplorare avide il volto pallido dell'altra donna, a perdersi tra le sue trecce biondo platino. Avevano percorso tutta la lunghezza del capelli, le mani di Yara, e si erano appoggiate delicatamente sulle natiche sode di Daenerys. Erano rimaste in quella posizione per qualche minuto, respirandosi, con il volto a pochi centimetri l'una dall'altra.  
Contro ogni previsione, era stata Daenerys a prendere l'iniziativa posando le sue labbra su quelle della sua alleata. Si erano toccate i seni ancora coperti dai vestiti e poi le mani di Yara si erano infilate sotto l'abito stretto della Madre dei Draghi. Daenerys si era irrigidita a quel contatto.  
«Solo se lo vuoi» aveva bisbigliato, e le mani di Daenerys avevano cominciato a lavorare freneticamente per liberare Yara da suoi abiti.  
In pochi istanti i loro abiti erano caduti sul pavimento di pietra gelida e loro si erano guardate nella semioscurità. Gli occhi di Daenerys si erano soffermati a lungo sulle cicatrici dell'altra donna, le sue dita calde le avevano percorse tutte con delicatezza. E poi Yara l'aveva presa tra le sue braccia e le aveva posto un bacio appassionato sul collo, poi sulle spalle, fino ad arrivare a baciare il seno della Madre dei Draghi. Daenerys nel frattempo aveva tenuto le mani ferme sui fianchi snelli di Yara.  
«Solo se lo vuoi» aveva ripetuto Yara tra un bacio e l'altro, mentre scendeva sempre di più.  
«Lo voglio» aveva riposto l'altra. Mai aveva immaginato che una simile dolcezza potesse venire da una donna cresciuta con una spada in mano.  
Yara l'aveva quindi sollevata e adagiata sulle candide lenzuola del suo letto. Aveva continuato a baciarla fino a quando la sua bocca non si era ritrovata intenta ad accarezzare la calda e umida intimità di Daenerys, fino a quando i deboli gemiti della Madre dei Draghi si erano trasformati in urla di piacere. Solo a quel punto aveva tolto la sua mano dal seno dell'altra donna e l'aveva sostituita alla sua lingua.  
Daenerys aveva cominciato a muoversi ritmicamente sotto il suo tocco e aveva cercato a sua volta il corpo di Yara, trovandolo umido e pronto ad accoglierla. Si erano date piacere senza proferir parola, ascoltando i loro gemiti, i loro nomi urlati tra le lenzuola immacolate.  
Erano venute insieme, candendo poi esauste l'una tra le braccia dell'altra.  
«Non l'avevo mai fatto così» aveva detto Daenerys ore dopo, e Yara aveva posato un casto bacio sulla sua fronte. «Neanche io».


End file.
